Time management
Time Management refers to tools or techniques for planning and scheduling time, usually with the aim to increase the effectiveness and/or efficiency of personal and corporate time use. These are embodied in a number of books, seminars and courses, which may offer conflicting advice. The common denominators of these strategies are a to-do-list, setting priorities and goal management. Some of the best known examples of time management strategies are tied to specific lines of time management products. Time management for personal use is a type of self-management. In a corporate setting, time management software can satisfy the need to control employees, make it easier to coordinate work and increases accountability of individual employees. Planning time and writing to-do-lists also consumes time and needs to be scheduled. This is one of the major criticisms of time management. Overview Time management strategies are usually associated with the recommendation to set goals. These goals are written down and broken down into a project, an action plan or a simple to-do-list. Deadlines are set and priorities are assigned to the individual items on the to-do-list. This process results in a daily plan with a to-do-list. Some authors recommend a weekly instead of a daily perspective. Techniques for setting priorities There are several ways to set priorities. ABC analysis A technique that has been used in business management for a long time is the categorization of large data into groups. These groups are often marked A, B, and C—hence the name. Activities are ranked upon these general criteria: * A''' – Tasks that are perceived as being urgent and important, * '''B – Tasks that are important but not urgent, * C''' – Tasks that are neither urgent nor important. Each group is then rank-ordered in priority. To further refine priority, some individuals choose to then force-rank all "B" items as either "A" or "C". ABC analysis can incorporate more than three groups. ABC analysis is frequently combined with Pareto analysis. Pareto analysis This is the idea that 80% of tasks can be completed in 20% of the disposable time. The remaining 20% of tasks will take up 80% of the time. This principle is used to sort tasks into two parts. According to this form of Pareto analysis it is recommended that tasks that fall into the first category be assigned a higher priority. The 80-20-rule can also be applied to increase productivity: it is assumed that 80% of the productivity can be achieved by doing 20% of the tasks. Similarly, 80% of results can be attributed to 20% of activity. . If productivity is the aim of time management, then these tasks should be prioritized higher. It depends on the method adopted to complete the task. There is always a simpler and easy way to complete the task. If one uses a complex way, it will be time consuming. So, one should always try to find out the alternate ways to complete each task. The Eisenhower Method All tasks are evaluated using the criteria important/unimportant and urgent/not urgent and put in according quadrants. Tasks in unimportant/not urgent are dropped, tasks in important/urgent are done immediately and personally, tasks in unimportant/urgent are delegated and tasks in important/not urgent get an end date and are done personally. This method is said to have been used by US President Dwight D. Eisenhower, and is outlined in a quote attributed to him: What is important is seldom urgent and what is urgent is seldom important. POSEC method POSEC is an acronym for ''Prioritize by Organizing, Streamlining, Economizing and Contributing'''. The method dictates a template which emphasizes an average individual's immediate sense of emotional and monetary security. It suggests that by attending to one's personal responsibilities first, an individual is better positioned to shoulder collective responsibilities. Inherent in the acronym is a hierarchy of self-realization which mirrors Abraham Maslow's "Hierarchy of needs". #'P'rioritize - Your time and define your life by goals. #'O'rganizing - Things you have to accomplish regularly to be successful. (Family and Finances) #'S'treamlining - Things you may not like to do, but must do. (Work and Chores) #'E'conomizing - Things you should do or may even like to do, but they're not pressingly urgent. (Pastimes and Socializing) #'C'''ontributing - By paying attention to the few remaining things that make a difference. (Social Obligations). Time perception Different people may judge identical lengths of time quite differently. Time can "fly"; that is, a long period of time can seem to go by very quickly. Likewise, time can seem to "drag," as in when one performs a boring task. In explaining his theory of relativity, Albert Einstein is often quoted as saying that although sitting next to a pretty girl for an hour feels like a minute, placing one's hand on a hot stove for a minute feels like an hour. Management is the process of getting activities completed efficiently and effectively with and through other people. Management is "working with and through other people to accomplish the objectives of both the organization and its members." This definition places a greater emphasis on human beings in the organization; focus is on results to be accomplished (objectives), rather than just activities and adds the concept that personal objectives should be integrated with organizational objectives. Time management in the business world Time management in the business world is a key skill as "Time is money" Time management in clinical practice Time management in educational settings *Study habits See also *Learning strategies *Personal development *Procrastination *Time estimation *Time on task *Time perception *Time perspective Further references *Abul'khanova-Slavskaia, K. A. (1996). The personal organization of time and life strategy: Journal of Russian & East European Psychology Vol 34(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 60-86. *Ackerman, D. S., & Gross, B. L. (2007). I can start that JME manuscript next week, can't I? The task characteristics behind why faculty procrastinate: Journal of Marketing Education Vol 29(2) Aug 2007, 97-110. *Adams, G. A., & Jex, S. M. (1997). Confirmatory factor analysis of the Time Management Behavior scale: Psychological Reports Vol 80(1) Feb 1997, 225-226. *Adams, G. A., & Jex, S. M. (1999). Relationships between time management, control, work-family conflict, and strain: Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 4(1) Jan 1999, 72-77. *Ala-Mursula, L., Vahtera, J., Linna, A., Pentti, J., & Kivimaki, M. (2005). Employee worktime control moderates the effects of job strain and effort-reward imbalance on sickness absence: The 10-town study: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 59(10) Oct 2005, 851-857. *Albert, S. M. (2000). Time and function. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Alenezi, M., & Walden, M. L. (2004). A new look at husbands' and wives' time allocation: Journal of Consumer Affairs Vol 38(1) Jun 2004, 81-106. *Altgassen, M., Phillips, L., Kopp, U., & Kliegel, M. (2007). Role of working memory components in planning performance of individuals with Parkinson's disease: Neuropsychologia Vol 45(10) 2007, 2393-2397. *Alvaro, M. (1996). Quantitative and qualitative differences between men and women, measured through use of time: Revista de Psicologia Social Vol 11(2) 1996, 163-183. *Anand, V. (2007). A study of time management: The correlation between video game usage and academic performance markers: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 10(4) Aug 2007, 552-559. *Anderson, K. T., & McClard, A. P. (1993). Study time: Temporal orientations of freshmen students and computing: Anthropology & Education Quarterly Vol 24(2) Jun 1993, 159-177. *Arabyyat, B. M. (2001). Time management by the employees of the Ministry of Education in Jordan: Dirasat: Educational Sciences Vol 28(1) Mar 2001, 15-34. *Ashkanasy, N. M. (2003). Review of The Human Organization of Time: Temporal Realities and Experience: Personnel Psychology Vol 56(3) Fal 2003, 775-778. *Babb, J. M. (1997). Professional women's retirement: Common themes and adjustments. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Barling, J., Cheung, D., & Kelloway, E. K. (1996). Time management and achievement striving interact to predict car sales performance: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 81(6) Dec 1996, 821-826. *Bassi, M., & Fave, A. D. (2004). Adolescence and the Changing Context of Optimal Experience in Time: Italy 1986-2000: Journal of Happiness Studies Vol 5(2) 2004, 155-179. *Bear-Lehman, J., Bassile, C. C., & Gillen, G. (2001). A comparison of time use on an acute rehabilitation unit: Subjects with and without a stroke: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 20(1) 2001, 17-27. *Beaujot, R., & Liu, J. (2005). Models of Time Use in Paid and Unpaid Work: Journal of Family Issues Vol 26(7) Oct 2005, 924-946. *Bell, E. (2001). The social time of organizational payment systems: Time & Society Vol 10(1) Mar 2001, 45-62. *Bennett, N. (1995). Managing time. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Benson, L., III, & Beach, L. R. (1996). The effects of time constraints on the prechoice screening of decision options: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 67(2) Aug 1996, 222-228. *Ben-you, C., Feng, Z., Zhi-ling, Z., Xun, Y., & Xi-ting, H. (2005). An investigation of time management disposition and anxiety in college students: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 13(3) Aug 2005, 307-308. *Bergin, A. E. (1987). Review of The Protestant Parish Minister: A Behavioral Science Interpretation and Mobilizing Social Movement Organizations: The Formation, Institutionalization, and Effectiveness of Ecumenical Urban Ministries: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 32 (7), Jul, 1987. *Bernstein, J. (1999). Wasting time in analysis: The lure of repetition: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 24(1) 1999, 87-96. *Berry, D. C., Miller, M. G., & Berry, L. M. (2004). Effects of Clinical Field-Experience Setting on Athletic Training Students' Perceived Percentage of Time Spent on Active Learning: Journal of Athletic Training Vol 39(2) Apr-Jun 2004, 176-184. *Betsch, T., Brinkmann, B. J., Fiedler, K., & Breining, K. (1999). When prior knowledge overrules new evidence: Adaptive use of decision strategies and the role of behavioral routines: Swiss Journal of Psychology/Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/Revue Suisse de Psychologie Vol 58(3) Sep 1999, 151-160. *Bianchi, S. M., & Raley, S. B. (2005). Time Allocation in Families. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Birksted-Breen, D. (2003). Time and the apres-coup: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 84(6) Dec 2003, 1501-1515. *Biswas, U. N. (1999). A study of time management, role efficacy and organisational commitment among different groups of professionals: Abhigyan Vol 17(1) Jan-Mar 1999, 39-48. *Biswas, U. N. (2000). A scale for measuring time management of professionals: Psychological Studies Vol 45(1-2) Jan-Jul 2000, 90-95. *Bittman, M., Rice, J. M., & Wajcman, J. (2004). Appliances and their impact: The ownership of domestic technology and time spent on household work: British Journal of Sociology Vol 55(3) Sep 2004, 401-423. *Blekesaune, M. (2005). Working Conditions and Time Use: Acta Sociologica Vol 48(4) Dec 2005, 308-320. *Bliesener, T., & Adelmann, K. (2000). Management of study time and successful academic learning: On the fit between learning behavior and temperament: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 47(4) 2000, 241-251. *Bonhomme, G. (2007). The time management skills of at-risk African American college students: Practices, experience and context. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Boniwell, I. (2005). Beyond time management: How the latest research on time perspective and perceived time use can assist clients with time-related concerns: International Journal of Evidence Based Coaching and Mentoring Vol 3(2) Aug 2005, 61-74. *Bosch Fiol, E., Ferrer Perez, V. A., & Gili Planas, M. (1996). Differential aspects on the use of time between housewives and women that work outside the home: Psicothema Vol 8(3) Nov 1996, 527-531. *Brannon, L. A., Hershberger, P. J., & Brock, T. C. (1999). Timeless demonstrations of Parkinson's first law: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 6(1) Mar 1999, 148-156. *Braubach, L., Pokahr, A., Lamersdorf, W., Krempels, K.-H., & Woelk, P.-O. (2006). A generic time management service for distributed multi-agent systems: Applied Artificial Intelligence Vol 20(2-4) Feb-Apr 2006, 229-249. *Brehmer, B., & Nahlinder, S. (2007). Achieving what cannot be done: Coping with the time constants in a dynamic decision task by doing something else: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 48(5) Oct 2007, 359-365. *Bubier, N. E. (1996). The behavioural priorities of laying hens: The effect of cost/no cost multi-choice tests on time budgets: Behavioural Processes Vol 37(2-3) Sep 1996, 225-238. *Bubier, N. E. (1996). The behavioural priorities of laying hens: The effects of two methods of environment enrichment on time budgets: Behavioural Processes Vol 37(2-3) Sep 1996, 239-249. *Bunch, E. R. (1993). The sources and manifestations of on the job stress for special education teachers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burke, E. K., MacCarthy, B., Petrovic, S., & Qu, R. (2000). Structured cases in case-based reasoning--re-using and adapting cases for time-tabling problems: Knowledge-Based Systems Vol 13(2-3) Apr 2000, 159-165. *Burt, C. D. B., & Forsyth, D. K. (1999). Designing materials for efficient time management: Segmentation and Planning Space: International Journal of Cognitive Technology Vol 4(1) Spr 1999, 11-18. *Burt, C. D. B., & Forsyth, D. K. (2001). Relationships between supervisor behavior, family support and perceived time management ability: New Zealand Journal of Psychology Vol 30(1) Jun 2001, 4-8. *Burt, C. D. B., & Kemp, S. (1994). Construction of activity duration and time management potential: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 8(2) Apr 1994, 155-168. *Caballer, A., Gracia, F., & Peiro, J.-M. (2005). Affective responses to work process and outcomes in virtual teams: Effects of communication media and time pressure: Journal of Managerial Psychology Vol 20(3-4) 2005, 245-260. *Canna, M. A. (2003). Planning: The key to success in graduate school: the Behavior Therapist Vol 26(2) Feb 2003, 234-237. *Capellari, S., & Gregori, D. (2006). The Determinants of Allocation of Time to Housework: An Empirical Analysis of Italian Data on Time Use from Multipurpose Survey: Marriage & Family Review Vol 40(2-3) 2006, 43-60. *Caruso, M., & Kennedy, C. H. (2004). Effects of a reviewer-prompting strategy on timely manuscript reviews: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 37(4) Win 2004, 523-526. *Chen, Q. (2001). An exploration of activity scheduling and rescheduling processes. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Chu, A. H. C., & Choi, J. N. (2005). Rethinking Procrastination: Positive Effects of "Active" Procrastination Behavior on Attitudes and Performance: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 145(3) Jun 2005, 245-264. *Churchill, R., & John, P. (1958). Conservation of teaching time through the use of lecture classes and student assistants: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 49(6) Dec 1958, 324-327. *Claessens, B. J. C., Van Eerde, W., Rutte, C. G., & Roe, R. A. (2004). Planning behavior and perceived control of time at work: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 25(8) Dec 2004, 937-950. *Claessens, B. J. C., van Eerde, W., Rutte, C. G., & Roe, R. A. (2007). A review of the time management literature: Personnel Review Vol 36(2) 2007, 255-276. *Cone, J. D., & Foster, S. L. (1993). Time and trouble management. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Cone, J. D., & Foster, S. L. (2006). Time and Trouble Management. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Conover, K. L., & Shizgal, P. (2005). Employing labor-supply theory to measure the reward value of electrical brain stimulation: Games and Economic Behavior Vol 52(2) Aug 2005, 283-304. *Conte, J. M., Mathieu, J. E., & Landy, F. J. (1998). The nomological and predictive validity of time urgency: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 19(1) Jan 1998, 1-13. *Conte, J. M., Ringenbach, K. L., Moran, S. K., & Landy, F. J. (2001). Criterion-validity evidence for time urgency: Associations with burnout, organizational commitment, and job involvement in travel agents: Applied H R M Research Vol 6(1-2) 2001, 129-134. *Conte, J. M., Rizzuto, T. E., & Steiner, D. D. (1999). A construct-oriented analysis of individual-level polychronicity: Journal of Managerial Psychology Vol 14(3-4) 1999, 269-287. *Cooper, C. L., & Rousseau, D. M. (2000). Trends in organizational behavior, Vol. 7: Time in organizational behavior. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Corbett, B. A., & Hilty, D. M. (2006). Managing Your Time. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Corsini, R. J. (1949). A time and motion study of hand scoring the individual Minnesota Multiphasic Personality Inventory: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 13(1) Feb 1949, 62-63. *Costermans, J., & Desmette, D. (1999). A method for describing time-monitoring strategies in a prospective memory setting: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive/Current Psychology of Cognition Vol 18(3) Jun 1999, 289-306. *Cotte, J., Chowdhury, T. G., Ratneshwar, S., & Ricci, L. M. (2006). Pleasure or Utility? Time Planning Style and Web Usage Behaviors: Journal of Interactive Marketing Vol 20(1) Win 2006, 45-57. *Cotte, J., Ratneshwar, S., & Mick, D. G. (2004). The times of their lives: Phenomenological and metaphorical characteristics of consumer timestyles: Journal of Consumer Research Vol 31(2) Sep 2004, 333-345. *Crowe, T. K., & Florez, S. I. (2006). Time Use of Mothers With School-Age Children: A Continuing Impact of a Child's Disability: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 60(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 194-203. *Daunhauer, L. A., Bolton, A., & Cermak, S. A. (2005). Time-Use Patterns of Young Children Institutionalized in Eastern Europe: OTJR: Occupation, Participation and Health Vol 25(1) Win 2005, 33-40. *Davies, D. K., Stock, S. E., & Wehmeyer, M. L. (2002). Enhancing independent time-management skills in individuals with mental retardation using a Palmtop personal computer: Mental Retardation Vol 40(5) Oct 2002, 358-365. *Davis, D. M. (1998). The effects of a study-skills course on the academic self-efficacy of at-risk freshmen college students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *de Ruijter, E., van der Lippe, T., & Raub, W. (2003). Trust problems in household outsourcing: Rationality and Society Vol 15(4) Nov 2003, 473-507. *Deng, L. (2005). A Study of Time Management Disposition between Middle-school Students with Learning Achievements and Difficulties: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 13(2) May 2005, 190-191, 202. *Desha, L. N., & Ziviani, J. M. (2007). Use of time in childhood and adolescence: A literature review on the nature of activity participation and depression: Australian Occupational Therapy Journal Vol 54(1) Mar 2007, 4-10. *Dick, P. (2004). Between a rock and a hard place: The dilemmas of managing part-time working in the police service: Personnel Review Vol 33(3) 2004, 302-321. *Dickinson, D. J., O'Connell, D. Q., & Dunn, J. S. (1996). Distributed study, cognitive study strategies and aptitude on student learning: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 33(3) 1996, 31-39. *Dombrowski, J. J. (2006). The relationship of self-efficacy, time management behavior, interrole conflict, and number and ages of children in the household to physical activity in working mothers. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dunlosky, J., & Thiede, K. W. (1998). What makes people study more? An evaluation of factors that affect self-paced study: Acta Psychologica Vol 98(1) Mar 1998, 37-56. *Dyk, P. A. H. (1987). Graduate student management of family and academic roles: Family Relations Vol 36(3) Jul 1987, 329-332. *Edwards, G. R. (2007). The relationship between uses of time management techniques and sources of stress among public school superintendents in Missouri. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Eilam, B., & Aharon, I. (2003). Students' planning in the process of self-regulated learning: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 28(3) Jul 2003, 304-334. *Elliott, M. K. (1999). Time, work, and meaning. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Epstein, C. F. (2004). Border Crossings: The Constraints of Time Norms in Transgressions of Gender and Professional Roles. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Ernst, C. T. (2005). Review of The Simplicity Survival Handbook: 32 Ways to Do Less and Accomplish More: Personnel Psychology Vol 58(1) Spr 2005, 257-261. *Esmond Kiger, C. (1995). The effects of reward structure and ethical ambivalence on audit staff reporting behavior: An experimental lab study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Fairchild, T. N., & Seeley, T. J. (1994). Time analysis: Still an important accountability tool: School Counselor Vol 41(4) Mar 1994, 273-280. *Farnworth, L. (2000). Time use and leisure occupations of young offenders: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 54(3) May-Jun 2000, 315-325. *Farnworth, L. (2003). Time use, tempo and temporality: Occupational therapy's core business or someone else's business: Australian Occupational Therapy Journal Vol 50(3) Sep 2003, 116-126. *Farnworth, L., & Fossey, E. (2003). Occupational Terminology Interactive Dialogue: Explaining the Concepts of Time Use, Tempo and Temporality: Journal of Occupational Science Vol 10(3) Nov 2003, 150-153. *Farnworth, L., Nikitin, L., & Fossey, E. (2004). Being in a Secure Forensic Psychiatric Unit: Every Day is the Same, Killing Time or Making the Most of It: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 67(10) Oct 2004, 430-438. *Farnworth, L. J. (1999). The time use and subjective experience of occupations of young male and female legal offenders. (Australia, juvenile delinquency). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Fasotti, L., Kovacs, F., Eling, P. A. T. M., & Brouwer, W. H. (2000). Time pressure management as a compensatory strategy training after closed head injury: Neuropsychological Rehabilitation Vol 10(1) Jan 2000, 47-65. *Feather, N., & Bond, M. (1994). Structure and purpose in the use of time. 20-616 Lublin, Poland: Wydawnictwo Towarzystwa Naukowego Katolickiego Uniwersytetu Lubelskiego. *Feig, R. B. (1996). Construct validation of time management within the Five-Factor Model of personality. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Feng-Lin, C., Lin-Yan, S., & Xue-Ping, G. (2006). Internet overuse and time management disposition of middle school students: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 20(7) Jul 2006, 441-443. *Fingerman, K. L. (1996). The personal organization of time and life strategy: Commentary: Journal of Russian & East European Psychology Vol 34(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 86-89. *Flavell, J. H., Draguns, J., Feinberg, L. D., & Budin, W. (1958). A microgenetic approach to word association: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 57(1) Jul 1958, 1-7. *Flores, D. M., Schloss, P. J., & Alper, S. (1995). The use of a daily calendar to increase responsibilities fulfilled by secondary students with special needs: Remedial and Special Education Vol 16(1) Jan 1995, 38-43. *Francis-Smythe, J. (2006). Time Management. River Edge, NJ: World Scientific Publishing Co. *Francis-Smythe, J. A., & Robertson, I. T. (1999). On the relationship between time management and time estimation: British Journal of Psychology Vol 90(3) Aug 1999, 333-347. *Freedman, M. (1996). Self-efficacy and learning strategy use in a computer-based instructional setting. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Frei, R. L., Racicot, B., & Travagline, A. (1999). The impact of monochronic and Type A behavior patterns on research productivity and stress: Journal of Managerial Psychology Vol 14(5-6) 1999, 374-387. *Fuligni, A. J., & Stevenson, H. W. (1995). Time use and mathematics achievement among American, Chinese, and Japanese high school students: Child Development Vol 66(3) Jun 1995, 830-842. *Garcia-Ros, R., Perez-Gonzalez, F., & Hinojosa, E. (2004). Assessing time management skills as an important aspect of student learning: The construction and evaluation of a time management scale with Spanish high school students: School Psychology International Vol 25(2) May 2004, 167-183. *Garhammer, M. (2002). Pace of life and enjoyment of life: Journal of Happiness Studies Vol 3(3) 2002, 217-256. *Garling, T. (1994). Processing of time constraints on sequence decisions in a planning task: European Journal of Cognitive Psychology Vol 6(4) Dec 1994, 399-416. *Garling, T. (1995). Tradeoffs of priorities against spatiotemporal constraints iin sequencing activities in environments: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 15(2) Jun 1995, 155-160. *Garling, T. (1996). Sequencing actions: An information-search study of tradeoffs of priorities against spatiotemporal constraints: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 37(3) Sep 1996, 282-293. *Garner, B. R., Godley, S. H., & Funk, R. R. (2002). Evaluating admission alternatives in an outpatient substance abuse treatment program for adolescents: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 25(3) Aug 2002, 287-294. *Gauthier, A. H., & Furstenberg, F. F., Jr. (2005). Historical Trends in Patterns of Time Use among Young Adults in Developed Countries. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Gauthier, A. H., & Furstenberg Jr, F. F. (2002). The transition to adulthood: A time use perspective: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 580 Mar 2002, 153-171. *Gauthier, A. H., & Smeeding, T. M. (2003). Time use at older ages: Cross-national differences: Research on Aging Vol 25(3) May 2003, 247-274. *Gauvain, M., & Perez, S. M. (2005). Not All Hurried Children Are the Same: Children's Participation in Deciding on and Planning Their After-School Activities. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Gaziel, H. (1995). Managerial work patterns of principals at high- and average-performing Israeli elementary schools: The Elementary School Journal Vol 96(2) Nov 1995, 179-194. *Gershuny, J. (2004). Domestic equipment does not increase domestic work: A response to Bittman, Rice and Wajcman: British Journal of Sociology Vol 55(3) Sep 2004, 425-431. *Gershuny, J. (2004). Time, Through the Life Course, in the Family. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Gevir, D., Goldstand, S., Weintraub, N., & Parush, S. (2006). A Comparison of Time Use Between Mothers of Children With and Without Disabilities: OTJR: Occupation, Participation and Health Vol 26(3) Sum 2006, 117-127. *Ghobary, B. B. (2007). Helping Parents to Live a Fulfilling Life While Raising a Child With Special Needs: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (33), 2007. *Gillholm, R., Ettema, D., Selart, M., & Garling, T. (1999). The role of planning for intention-behavior consistency: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 40(4) Dec 1999, 241-250. *Goodin, R. E., Rice, J. M., Bittman, M., & Saunders, P. (2005). The time-pressure illusion: Discretionary time vs. free time: Social Indicators Research Vol 73(1) Aug 2005, 43-70. *Gortner Lahmers, A., & Zulauf, C. R. (2000). Factors associated with academic time use and academic performance of college students: A recursive approach: Journal of College Student Development Vol 41(5) Sep-Oct 2000, 544-556. *Green, P., & Skinner, D. (2005). Does time management training work? An evaluation: International Journal of Training and Development Vol 9(2) Jun 2005, 124-139. *Griffiths, R. F. (2003). Time management in telework and other autonomous work environments. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gropel, P., & Kuhl, J. (2006). Having time for life activities: Life balance and self-regulation: Zeitschrift fur Gesundheitspsychologie Vol 14(2) 2006, 54-63. *Gruppen, L. D., White, C., Fitzgerald, J. T., Grum, C. M., & Woolliscroft, J. O. (2000). Medical students' self-assessments and their allocations of learning time: Academic Medicine Vol 75(4) Apr 2000, 374-379. *Gullickson, T. (1997). Review of Families and Time: Keeping Pace in a Hurried Culture: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (6), Jun, 1997. *Hall, A. S., & Parsons, J. (2001). Internet addiction: College student case study using best practices in cognitive behavior therapy: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 23(4) Oct 2001, 312-327. *Halpern, D. F., & Murphy, S. E. (2005). From Balance to Interaction: Why the Metaphor Is Important. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Harber, K. D., Zimbardo, P. G., & Boyd, J. N. (2003). Participant Self-Selection Biases as a Function of Individual Differences in Time Perspective: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 25(3) Sep 2003, 255-264. *Harvey, A. S. (1999). Guidelines for time use data collection and analysis. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Harvey, A. S., & Pentland, W. E. (1999). Time use research. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Hauser, J. R., Urban, G. L., & Weinberg, B. D. (1993). How consumers allocate their time when searching for information: Journal of Marketing Research Vol 30(4) Nov 1993, 452-466. *Hawkins, F., & Klas, L. (1997). Time management as a stressor for helping professionals: Implications for employment: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 34(1) Mar 1997, 2-6. *Hayes, R. A., Efron, L. A., Richman, G. S., Harrison, K. A., & Aguilera, E. L. (2000). The effects of behavioural contracting and preferred reinforcement on appointment keeping: Behaviour Change Vol 17(2) 2000, 90-96. *Heath, C. (1995). Escalation and de-escalation of commitment in response to sunk costs: The role of budgeting in mental accounting: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 62(1) Apr 1995, 38-54. *Hellsten, L.-A. M. (2006). The development and validation of a Time Management Instrument for Exercise adoption, participation, and adherence. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hessing, M. (1994). More than clockwork: Women's time management in their combined workloads: Sociological Perspectives Vol 37(4) Win 1994, 611-633. *Hilbert, S. M. (2002). Aligning time allocation and strategic direction after technological innovation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hirsch, G. (2001). Helping college students succeed: A model for effective intervention. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Hoc, J.-M., Amalberti, R., & Boreham, N. (1995). Human operator expertise in diagnosis, decision-making, and time management. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Houmanfar, R., & Hayes, L. J. (1998). Effects of feedback on task completion, time distribution and time allocation of graduate students: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 18(1) 1998, 69-91. *Imich, A. J. (1999). Educational psychologists and the allocation of time: Educational Psychology in Practice Vol 15(2) Jul 1999, 89-97. *Immink, M. A., & Wright, D. L. (1998). Contextual interference: A response planning account: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 51A(4) Nov 1998, 735-754. *Jabs, J., Devine, C. M., Bisogni, C. A., Farrell, T. J., Jastran, M., & Wethington, E. (2007). Trying to find the quickest way: Employed mothers' constructions of time for food: Journal of Nutrition Education and Behavior Vol 39(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 18-25. *Jacobs, J. A., & Gerson, K. (2004). The time divide: Work, family, and gender inequality. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Jacobs, J. A., & Raskin, P. M. (2005). Commentary. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Jacobs, J. A., & Winslow, S. E. (2004). The academic life course, time pressures and gender inequality: Community, Work & Family Vol 7(2) Aug 2004, 143-161. *Javier, D. (2004). Stress coping strategies of professional salespeople. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jeong, J. (2000). A study of burnout and time management among Korean-American pastors. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jerneic, Z., & Sverko, B. (1994). Time-sharing factors and their relation to cognitive abilities and personality traits: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 16(2) Feb 1994, 297-308. *Jex, S. M., & Elacqua, T. C. (1999). Time management as a moderator of relations between stressors and employee strain: Work & Stress Vol 13(2) Apr-Jun 1999, 182-191. *Josephs, R. A., & Hahn, E. D. (1995). Bias and accuracy in estimates of task duration: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 61(2) Feb 1995, 202-213. *Kadushin, G. (1998). Adaptations of the traditional interview to the brief-treatment context: Families in Society Vol 79(4) Jul-Aug 1998, 346-357. *Kahneman, D., Krueger, A. B., Schkade, D. A., Schwarz, N., & Stone, A. A. (2004). A Survey Method for Characterizing Daily Life Experience: The Day Reconstruction Method: Science Vol 306(5702) Dec 2004, 1776-1780. *Kaneko, S. (2006). Japan's 'Socially Withdrawn Youths' and Time Constraints in Japanese Society: Management and conceptualization of time in a support group for hikikomori: Time & Society Vol 15(2-3) Sep 2006, 233-249. *Karasik, R. J. (2005). Breaking the Time Barrier: Helping Students "Find the Time" to Do Intergenerational Service-Learning: Gerontology & Geriatrics Education Vol 25(3) 2005, 49-63. *Kaufman-Scarborough, C., & Lindquist, J. D. (1999). Time management and polychronicity: Comparisons, contrasts, and insights for the workplace: Journal of Managerial Psychology Vol 14(3-4) 1999, 288-312. *Kearns, H., & Gardiner, M. (2007). Is it time well spent? The relationship between time mangament behaviours, perceived effectiveness and work-related morale and distress in a university context: Higher Education Research & Development Vol 26(2) Jun 2007, 235-247. *Kelly, J. R., Jackson, J. W., & Hutson-Comeaux, S. L. (1997). The effects of time pressure and task differences on influence modes and accuracy in decision-making groups: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 23(1) Jan 1997, 10-22. *Kelly, W. E. (2002). Harnessing the river of time: A theoretical framework of time use efficiency with suggestions for counselors: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 39(1) Mar 2002, 12-21. *Kelly, W. E. (2003). No time to worry: The relationship between worry, time structure, and time management: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 35(5) Oct 2003, 1119-1126. *Kendall-Tackett, K. A. (2007). Finding time to write: Time management for writers. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kermode, H., Rawlinson, C., & Tuck, B. (2003). Gender Differences in Reading and Spelling Achievement Among Year 3 and 4 Students and Classroom "Engaged Time": New Zealand Journal of Educational Studies Vol 38(2) 2003, 227-233. *Kerstholt, J. H. (1995). Decision making in a dynamic situation: The effect of false alarms and time pressure: Journal of Behavioral Decision Making Vol 8(3) Sep 1995, 181-200. *Kilmer, J. R. (1998). A contextual analysis of alcohol consumption among college students: Implications for the prevention of alcohol-related problems. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kitterod, R. H. (2001). Does the recording of parallel activities in time use diaries affect the way people report their main activities? : Social Indicators Research Vol 56(2) Nov 2001, 145-178. *Kleshinski, O. (2006). Exploration of time management strategies used by clinical physicians. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Klimoski, R. (2006). Introduction: It's About Time: Academy of Management Learning & Education Vol 5(2) Jun 2006, 194-195. *Klumb, P. L., & Baltes, M. M. (1999). Time use of old and very old Berliners: Productive and consumptive activities as functions of resources: Journals of Gerontology: Series B: Psychological Sciences and Social Sciences Vol 54B(5) Sep 1999, S271-S278. *Klumb, P. L., & Baltes, M. M. (1999). Validity of retrospective time-use reports in old age: Applied Cognitive Psychology Vol 13(6) Dec 1999, 527-539. *Kobasigawa, A., & Metcalf-Haggert, A. (1993). Spontaneous allocation of study time by first- and third-grade children in a simple memory task: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 154(2) Jun 1993, 223-235. *Koch, C. J., & Kleinmann, M. (2002). A stitch in time saves nine: Behavioural decision-making explanations for time management problems: European Journal of Work and Organizational Psychology Vol 11(2) Jun 2002, 199-217. *Kocher, M. G., & Sutter, M. (2006). Time is money--Time pressure, incentives, and the quality of decision-making: Journal of Economic Behavior & Organization Vol 61(3) Nov 2006, 375-392. *Konig, C., & Kleinmann, M. (2007). Time management problems and discounted utility: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 141(3) May 2007, 321-334. *Konig, C. J., & Kleinmann, M. (2004). Business before pleasure: No strategy for procrastinators? : Personality and Individual Differences Vol 37(5) Oct 2004, 1045-1057. *Konig, C. J., & Kleinmann, M. (2005). Deadline Rush: A Time Management Phenomenon and Its Mathematical Description: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 139(1) Jan 2005, 33-45. *Konig, C. J., & Kleinmann, M. (2006). Individual Differences in the Use of Time Management Mechanics and in Time Discounting: Individual Differences Research Vol 4(3) Sep 2006, 194-207. *Kosciulek, J. F., & Wheaton, J. E. (2003). On Writing: Rehabilitation Education Vol 17(1) 2003, 3-7. *Koslowsky, M. (2001). Some new organizational perspectives on moderators and mediators in the stress-strain process: Time urgency, management, and worker control. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kovach, R. W. (1998). Academic achievement and the self-regulation of study time: Quantitative and qualitative dimensions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kovacs, I. (1996). The personal organization of time and life strategy: Commentary: Journal of Russian & East European Psychology Vol 34(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 89-91. *Kozar, J. M., Marcketti, S. B., & Gregoire, M. B. (2006). How Textiles and Clothing Students Spend Their Time and the Stressors They Reportedly Experience: Family & Consumer Sciences Research Journal Vol 35(1) Sep 2006, 44-57. *Kuhlenschmidt, S. L., & O'Conner, J. (1995). Where does the day go? Addiction to 5-minute tasks and management by crisis: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 32(3-4) 1995, 27-34. *Kuk, G. (2000). "When to speak again": Self-regulation under facilitation: Group Dynamics: Theory, Research, and Practice Vol 4(4) Dec 2000, 291-306. *Kun-Liang, R. (2004). The Relationship between Locus of Control and Time Management Disposition in Middle School Students: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 12(2) May 2004, 147-148. *Lambert, W., Bickman, L., & Huffine, C. (2004). The "Clock-Setting" Cure: How Children's Symptoms Might Improve After Ineffective Treatment: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(4) Apr 2004, 381-382. *Larsen, S. F. (1996). The personal organization of time and life strategy: Commentary: Journal of Russian & East European Psychology Vol 34(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 91-93. *Lawton, M. P. (1999). Methods and concepts for time-budget research on elders. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Lay, C. H., & Schouwenburg, H. C. (1993). Trait procrastination, time management, and academic behavior: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 8(4) 1993, 647-662. *Levine, L. E., Waite, B. M., & Bowman, L. L. (2007). Electronic media use, reading, and academic distractibility in college youth: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 10(4) Aug 2007, 560-566. *Li Destri, A. M., & Dagnino, G. B. (2004). Time and strategy: Towards a multitemporal view of the firm: Journal of Managerial Psychology Vol 19(8) 2004, 776-794. *Liddle, B. J., Westergren, A. J., & Duke, D. L. (1997). Time allocation and research productivity among counseling faculty: Psychological Reports Vol 80(1) Feb 1997, 339-344. *Lin, L., & Wei, S. (2006). The Investigation on Managers' Time Management Disposition and Self-worth: Psychological Science (China) Vol 29(1) Jan 2006, 61-63. *Lincoln, M., Adamson, B., & Covic, T. (2004). Perceptions of stress, time management and coping strategies of speech pathology students on clinical placement: Advances in Speech Language Pathology Vol 6(2) Jun 2004, 91-99. *Lindqvist, P., & Nordanger, U. K. (2006). Who dares to disconnect in the age of uncertainty? Teachers' recesses and 'off-the-clock' work: Teachers and Teaching: Theory and Practice Vol 12(6) Dec 2006, 623-637. *Ling, D., & Ben-You, C. (2005). The Time Management Disposition, Subjective Time Pressure and Depression of College Students: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 19(10) Oct 2005, 659-662. *Lomax, C. L., Brown, R. G., & Howard, R. J. (2004). Measuring disability in patients with neurodegenerative disease using the 'Yesterday Interview': International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 19(11) Nov 2004, 1058-1064. *Long, J. D., Sparks, W., & Gaynor, P. (1996). Influences of organizational life style on leisure pursuits among college students: College Student Journal Vol 30(2) Jun 1996, 217-222. *Loraas, T. M. (2006). Waiting to learn a new use of technology: Motivation source and its impact on anticipated affect, time pressure and subjective norms. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Luckie, W. R., & Smethurst, W. (1998). Study power: Study skills to improve your learning and your grades. Cambridge, MA: Brookline Books. *Lynch, S. K., & Kogan, L. R. (2004). Designing Online Workshops: Using an Experiential Learning Model: Journal of College Counseling Vol 7(2) Fal 2004, 170-176. *Macan, T. H. (1994). Time management: Test of a process model: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 79(3) Jun 1994, 381-391. *Macan, T. H. (1996). Time-management training: Effects on time behaviors, attitudes and job performance: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 130(3) May 1996, 229-236. *Manthei, R. J., & Gilmore, A. (2005). The effect of paid employment on university students' lives: Education & Training Vol 47(3) 2005, 202-215. *Mantyla, T., & Carelli, M.-G. (2006). Time Monitoring and Executive Functioning: Individual and Developmental Differences. River Edge, NJ: World Scientific Publishing Co. *Marsh, A. (1995). Fair shares for all 3.0: Further thoughts about an educational psychology service time allocation model with reference to the code of practice: AEP (Association of Educational Psychologists) Journal Vol 11(3) Oct 1995, 46-52. *Martella, D., & Maass, A. (2000). Unemployment and life satisfaction: The moderating role of time structure and collectivism: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 30(5) May 2000, 1095-1108. *McEwan, E. K. (2006). How to survive and thrive in the first three weeks of school. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *McGrath, J. E. (2006). Review of Time Use: Expanding the Explanatory Power of the Social Sciences: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 26(2) Jun 2006, 181. *McKee, K. F. (1995). The relationship of time management and lifestyle organization to problem drinking in college students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McKee, K. F. (1996). Differences in self-management behaviors among problem-drinking and nonproblem-drinking college students: Journal of Alcohol and Drug Education Vol 42(1) Fal 1996, 35-42. *Metcalfe, J., & Kornell, N. (2003). The Dynamics of Learning and Allocation of Study Time to a Region of Proximal Learning: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 132(4) Dec 2003, 530-542. *Metcalfe, J., & Kornell, N. (2005). A region of proximal learning model of study time allocation: Journal of Memory and Language Vol 52(4) May 2005, 463-477. *Meyer, I., & van Dick, R. (2002). Working time and time management in the teaching profession: Empirical analysis and design of a time management training: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 49(4) 2002, 263-272. *Meyerson, P. M. (2004). The Time of Your Life: Mapping How Time is Used to Structure Identity as it is Expressed in Life-Stories: Identity Vol 4(3) Jul 2004, 273-295. *Michelson, W. (1999). Analysis and exploration of meaning and outcomes in connection with time use data. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Min, D., Xi-Ting, H., & Yong-Hong, Z. (2004). Time Management Disposition and A-Type Personality in College Students: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 12(2) May 2004, 154-155. *Minato, M., & Zemke, R. (2004). Time use of people with schizophrenia living in the community: Occupational Therapy International Vol 11(3) 2004, 177-191. *Moller, V. (1996). Intergenerational relations and time use in urban black South African households: Voprosy Jazykozhahia Vol 37(3) Mar 1996, 303-332. *Moore, D. A. (2004). Myopic prediction, self-destructive secrecy, and the unexpected benefits of revealing final deadlines in negotiation: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 94(2) Jul 2004, 125-139. *Moore, P. C. (1995). The influence of time management practices and perceptions on academic performance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Morgan, C. R. (2004). The combined execution of stress and time management strategies to improve academic success: A program design. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mosterd, I., & Rutte, C. G. (2000). Effects of time pressure and accountability to constituents on negotiation: International Journal of Conflict Management Vol 11(3) 2000, 227-247. *Mpofu, E., D'Amico, M., & Cleghorn, A. (1996). Time management practices in an African culture: Correlates with college academic grades: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des Sciences du comportement Vol 28(2) Apr 1996, 102-112. *Mudrack, P. E. (1997). Protestant work-ethic dimensions and work orientations: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 23(2) Aug 1997, 217-225. *Mudrack, P. E. (1997). The structure of perceptions of time: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 57(2) Apr 1997, 222-240. *Mudrack, P. E. (1999). Time structure and purpose, Type A behavior, and the Protestant work ethic: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 20(2) Mar 1999, 145-158. *Mumford, M. D. (2005). Something old, something new: The mission of the Leadership Quarterly: Leadership Quarterly Vol 16(1) Feb 2005, 9-15. *Murray, E., Alderman, P., Goppola, W., Grol, R., & Bouhuijs, P. (2001). What do students actually do on an internal medicine clerkship? A log diary study: Medical Education Vol 35(12) Dec 2001, 1101-1107. *Nakamura, D. A. (1998). Not enough time to exercise?: A study of the relationship between time spent engaged in daily activities and exercise. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nelson, K. G. (2004). The Hawaii time management scale and health related behaviors. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Newman, J., Matsopoulos, A., Chang, Y., & Kao, C.-C. (2003). Research Note: American Children's Time Use in After-school Activities: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 97(2) Oct 2003, 449-450. *Newmark, R. I. (1997). An experimental study of the moderating effects of time pressure on tax preparers' aggressiveness. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Niewenhous, S. S. (2005). How to Complete a Multifaceted Project--On Time! : Home Health Care Management & Practice Vol 17(6) Oct 2005, 438-441. *No authorship, i. (1985). Review of Graduate Research: A Guide for Students in the Sciences: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 30 (8), Aug, 1985. *No authorship, i. (2007). Review of The organized student: Teaching children the skills for success in school and beyond: Adolescence Vol 42(165) Spr 2007, 217. *Nonis, S. A., Philhours, M. J., & Hudson, G. I. (2006). Where Does the Time Go? A Diary Approach to Business and Marketing Students' Time Use: Journal of Marketing Education Vol 28(2) Aug 2006, 121-134. *Nonis, S. A., & Sager, J. K. (2003). Coping strategy profiles used by salespeople: Their relationships with personal characteristics and work outcomes: Journal of Personal Selling & Sales Management Vol 23(2) Spr 2003, 139-150. *Nonis, S. A., Teng, J. K., & Ford, C. W. (2005). A cross-cultural investigation of time management practices and job outcomes: International Journal of Intercultural Relations Vol 29(4) Jul 2005, 409-428. *Obaidat, S. (1997). Time management by production managers in the manufacturing publicly-held companies in Jordan: Dirasat: Administrative Sciences Vol 24(1) 1997, 113-133. *Ogonor, B. O., & Nwadiani, M. (2006). An analysis of non-instructional time management of undergraduates in southern Nigeria: College Student Journal Vol 40(1) Mar 2006, 204-217. *Okhuysen, G. A., & Eisenhardt, K. M. (2002). Integrating knowledge in groups: How formal interventions enable flexibility: Organization Science Vol 13(4) Jul-Aug 2002, 370-386. *Orellana, M. F., & Thorne, B. (1998). Year-round schools and the politics of time: Anthropology & Education Quarterly Vol 29(4) Dec 1998, 446-472. *Orlikowski, W. J., & Yates, J. (2002). It's about time: Temporal structuring in organizations: Organization Science Vol 13(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 684-700. *Orpen, C. (1994). The effect of time-management training on employee attitudes and behavior: A field experiment: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 128(4) Jul 1994, 393-396. *Oshagbemi, T. (1996). The time perceptions of university teachers: A comparative study: Educational Studies Vol 22(3) Oct 1996, 313-329. *Osnowitz, D. (2005). Managing Time in Domestic Space: Home-Based Contractors and Household Work: Gender & Society Vol 19(1) Feb 2005, 83-103. *Padeliadu, S. (1998). Time demands and experienced stress in Greek mothers of children with Down's syndrome: Journal of Intellectual Disability Research Vol 42(2) Apr 1998, 144-153. *Palmer, D. K. (1998). Harmonic temporality: An investigation of the dimensionality of polychronicity and its implications for individuals and organizations. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Palmer, D. K., & Schoorman, F. D. (1999). Unpackaging the multiple aspects of time in polychronicity: Journal of Managerial Psychology Vol 14(3-4) 1999, 323-344. *Patterson, T. (1999). The couple and family clinical documentation sourcebook: A comprehensive collection of mental health practice forms, handouts, and records. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Payne, S. J. (1993). Understanding calendar use: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 8(2) 1993, 83-100. *Peachey-Hill, C., & Law, M. (2000). Impact of environmental sensitivity on occupational performance: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 67(5) Dec 2000, 304-313. *Peeters, M. A. G., & Rutte, C. G. (2005). Time Management Behavior as a Moderator for the Job Demand-Control Interaction: Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 10(1) Jan 2005, 64-75. *Pentland, W. E., Harvey, A. S., Lawton, M. P., & McColl, M. A. (1999). Time use research in the social sciences. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Pentland, W. E., & McColl, M. A. (1999). Application of time use research to the study of life with a disability. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Persing, D. L. (1999). Managing in polychronic times: Exploring individual creativity and performance in intellectually intensive venues: Journal of Managerial Psychology Vol 14(5-6) 1999, 358-373. *Phillippi-Falkenstein, K., & Harrison, R. M. (2003). Four-year study of controlled timed breeding of rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta): American Journal of Primatology Vol 60(1) May 2003, 23-28. *Pollock, K., & Grime, J. (2003). GPs' perspectives on managing time in consultations with patients suffering from depression: A qualitative study: Family Practice Vol 20(3) Jun 2003, 262-269. *Pornpitakpan, C. (2000). Additional validity of the Basic Language Morningness (BALM) Scale: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 28(1) Jan 2000, 59-72. *Porter, S. R., & Pryor, J. (2007). The effects of heavy episodic alcohol use on student engagement, academic performance, and time use: Journal of College Student Development Vol 48(4) Jul-Aug 2007, 455-467. *Pratt, J. R. (2001). Meetings: Necessary Evil or Effective Management Tool? : Home Health Care Management & Practice Vol 13(3) Apr 2001, 244-247. *Price, D. E. (1997). The relationships of self-management, time-management, and personality measurements to academic performance. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Price, P. (2006). Group Work. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Purdy, J. M., & Nye, P. (2000). The impact of communication media on negotiation outcomes: International Journal of Conflict Management Vol 11(2) 2000, 162-187. *Qin, Q., & Zhang, Z. (2002). The relationship between time management disposition and mental health: Psychological Science (China) Vol 25(3) May 2002, 360. *Queen, J. A., & Queen, P. S. (2004). The frazzled teacher's wellness plan: A five step program for reclaiming time, managing stress, and creating a healthy lifestyle. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Queen, J. A., & Queen, P. S. (2005). The frazzled principal's wellness plan: Reclaiming time, managing stress, and creating a healthy lifestyle. Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin Press. *Radcliffe, A. M., Lumley, M. A., Kendall, J., Stevenson, J. K., & Beltran, J. (2007). Written emotional disclosure: Testing whether social disclosure matters: Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 26(3) Mar 2007, 362-384. *Raeymaeckers, K. (2002). Young people and patterns of time consumption in relation to print media: European Journal of Communication Vol 17(3) Sep 2002, 369-383. *Ramchandani, P., Corby, C., Guest, L., & Cole-King, A. (2001). The place and purpose of research training for specialist registrars: A view from the Collegiate Trainees' Committee (CTC) of the Royal College of Psychiatrists: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 18(1) Mar 2001, 29-31. *Ramo, H. (2004). Moments of trust: Temporal and spatial factors of trust in organizations: Journal of Managerial Psychology Vol 19(8) 2004, 760-775. *Rauter, C. M., & Moore, A. J. (2004). Time constraints and trade-offs among parental care behaviours: Effects of brood size, sex and loss of mate: Animal Behaviour Vol 68(4) Oct 2004, 695-702. *Rheingold, H. L. (1994). Planning the day's work. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Rhymer, K. N., Skinner, C. H., Henington, C., D'Reaux, R. A., & Sims, S. (1998). Effects of explicit timing on mathematics problem completion rates in African-American third-grade elementary students: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 31(4) Win 1998, 673-677. *Robinson, J. P. (1999). The time-diary method: Structure and uses. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Ronnberg, L. (2007). The Swedish experiment with localised control of time schedules: Policy problem representations: Scandinavian Journal of Educational Research Vol 51(2) Apr 2007, 119-139. *Ross, W. H., & Wieland, C. (1996). Effects of interpersonal trust and time pressure on managerial mediation strategy in a simulated organizational dispute: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 81(3) Jun 1996, 228-248. *Rothrock, L. (2001). Using time windows to evaluate operator performance: International Journal of Cognitive Ergonomics Vol 5(1) 2001, 1-21. *Roxburgh, S. (2004). 'There Just Aren't Enough Hours in the Day': The Mental Health Consequences of Time Pressure: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 45(2) Jun 2004, 115-131. *Rubenstein, A., & Zager, K. (2002). How do I find the time to do it all? Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Rubia, K., & Smith, A. (2004). The neural correlates of cognitive time management: A review: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 64(3) 2004, 329-340. *Rubin, D. F., & Belgrave, F. Z. (1999). Differences between African American and European American college students in relative and mathematical time orientations: A preliminary study: Journal of Black Psychology Vol 25(1) Feb 1999, 105-113. *Sanchez-Algarra, P., & Anguera-Argilaga, M. T. (2005). Time Management in the Cost Evaluation of Limited Resource Programs: Quality & Quantity: International Journal of Methodology Vol 39(4) Aug 2005, 391-411. *Sarp, N., Yarpuzlu, A. A., & Mostame, F. (2005). Assessment of time management attitudes among health managers: The Health Care Manager Vol 24(3) Jul-Sep 2005, 228-232. *Schreter, R. K., & Budman, S. H. (1997). Office-based services. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Seiwa, H. (1993). An experimental clinical study of time anxiety (1): Japanese Journal of Health Psychology Vol 6(2) Dec 1993, 21-28. *Sendi, P., Brouwer, W. B. F., Bucher, H. C., Weber, R., & Battegay, M. (2007). When time is more than money: The allocation of time between work and leisure in HIV-infected patients: Social Science & Medicine Vol 64(11) Jun 2007, 2355-2361. *Sexton, H. R. (2005). Spending time at work and at home: What workers do, how they feel about it, and how these emotions affect family life. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Shahani, C., Weiner, R., & Streit, M. K. (1993). An investigation of the dispositional nature of the time management construct: Anxiety, Stress & Coping: An International Journal Vol 6(3) Dec 1993, 231-243. *Shanahan, L., Kim, J.-Y., McHale, S. M., & Crouter, A. C. (2007). Sibling similarities and differences in time use: A pattern-analytic, within-family approach: Social Development Vol 16(4) Nov 2007, 662-681. *Shanahan, M. J., & Flaherty, B. P. (2001). Dynamic patterns of time use in adolescence: Child Development Vol 72(2) Mar-Apr 2001, 385-401. *Shaw, G., & Brown, G. (1999). Arousal, time estimation, and time use in attention-disordered children: Developmental Neuropsychology Vol 16(2) 1999, 227-242. *Sheikha, N. A., & Al-Kariyouti, M. K. (1993). Time management in the civil services in Jordan: Dirasat Vol 20A(1) Jan 1993, 98-141. *Sheldon, O. J., Thomas-Hunt, M. C., & Proell, C. A. (2006). When Timeliness Matters: The Effect of Status on Reactions to Perceived Time Delay Within Distributed Collaboration: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 91(6) Nov 2006, 1385-1395. *Sheng-Tao, S., & Yu-Ling, Y. (2006). A Study on the Relationship of Time Management Disposition and Coping Style, Personality Characteristics of College Students: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 14(2) Apr 2006, 186-187. *Shiller, V. M., & Schneider, M. F. (2003). "Will you please hurry up?" Keeping to the schedule. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Silva, E. B. (2002). Time and emotion in studies of household technologies: Work, Employment and Society Vol 16(2) Jun 2002, 329-340. *Singe, I., & Croucher, R. (2003). The management of trust-based working time in Germany: Personnel Review Vol 32(4) 2003, 492-509. *Singleton, J. F. (1999). Lessons from leisure-time budget research: Implications for practice. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Skaff, R. (2006). Prescription for Change? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (22), 2006. *Slocombe, T. E. (1999). Applying the theory of reasoned action to the analysis of an individual's polychronicity: Journal of Managerial Psychology Vol 14(3-4) 1999, 313-322. *Slocombe, T. E., & Bluedorn, A. C. (1999). Organizational behavior implications of the congruence between preferred polychronicity and experienced work-unit polychronicity: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 20(1) Jan 1999, 75-99. *Smith, J. (1999). Life planning: Anticipating future life goals and managing personal development. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Smith, M. R. H. (2003). Timing constraints on collision control. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Solomon, J. (2007). A balancing act: How physicians and teachers manage time pressures and responsibility. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Son, L. K., & Metcalfe, J. (2000). Metacognitive and control strategies in study-time allocation: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 26(1) Jan 2000, 204-221. *Sonuga-Barke, E. J. S. (2002). Interval length and time-use by children with AD/HD: A comparison of four models: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 30(3) Jun 2002, 257-264. *Steinberg, D. M. (1996). She's doing all the talking, so what's in it for me? : Social Work with Groups Vol 19(2) 1996, 5-16. *Steinberg, D. M. (2005). She's Doing All the Talking, So What's in It for Me?: (The Use of Time in Groups): Social Work with Groups Vol 28(3-4) 2005, 173-185. *Steward, B. (2000). Changing times: The meaning, measurement and use of time in teleworking: Time & Society Vol 9(1) Mar 2000, 57-74. *Sullivan, G., Jinnett, K. J., Mukherjee, S., & Henderson, K. L. (2003). How Mental Health Providers Spend their Time: A Survey of 10 Veterans Health Administration Mental Health Services: Journal of Mental Health Policy and Economics Vol 6(2) Jun 2003, 89-97. *Sullivan, O., & Gershuny, J. (2001). Cross-national changes in time-use: Some sociological (hi)stories re-examined: British Journal of Sociology Vol 52(2) Jun 2001, 331-347. *Sweidel, G. B. (1996). Study strategy portfolio: A project to enhance study skills and time management: Teaching of Psychology Vol 23(4) Dec 1996, 246-248. *Tandon, S. L., & Sachdeva, I. (1995). Evaluative study on correctional programmes in prisons: International Medical Journal Vol 2(2) Jun 1995, 146-148. *Teo, C. T., & Quah, M. L. (1999). The knowledge, volition and action programme in Singapore: The effects of an experimental intervention programme on high ability achievement: High Ability Studies Vol 10(1) Jun 1999, 23-35. *Tepper, R. L. (2001). Parental regulation and adolescent discretionary time-use decisions: Findings from the NLSY97. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Tetreault, S., Beaulieu, J., Martin, G., Bedard, J., & Laurion, S. (2000). Utilisation du temps: Realite des parents vivant avec unenfant ayant une deficience motrice: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 67(4) Oct 2000, 260-270. *Thiede, K. W., & Dunlosky, J. (1999). Toward a general model of self-regulated study: An analysis of selection of items for study and self-paced study time: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition Vol 25(4) Jul 1999, 1024-1037. *Tindale, J. A. (1999). Variance in the meaning of time by family cycle, period, social context, and ethnicity. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Tremblay, E., Boudes, N., & Valax, M.-F. (1998). Temporal landmarks to manage time in dynamic situations. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Trost, K., Biesecker, G., Stattin, H., & Kerr, M. (2007). Not wanting parents' involvement: Sign of autonomy or sign of problems? : European Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 4(3) Sep 2007, 314-331. *Tsang, P. S. (2006). Regarding time-sharing with convergent operations: Acta Psychologica Vol 121(2) Feb 2006, 137-175. *Ujimoto, K. V. (1999). Time budget methodology in social science research: Ethnicity and aging. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Van Den Hurk, M. (2006). The relation between self-regulated strategies and individual study time, prepared participation and achievement in a problem-based curriculum: Active Learning in Higher Education Vol 7(2) Jul 2006, 155-169. *van der Lippe, T., Tijdens, K., & de Ruijter, E. (2004). Outsourcing of domestic tasks and time-saving effects: Journal of Family Issues Vol 25(2) Mar 2004, 216-240. *Van Eerde, W. (2003). Procrastination at work and time management training: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 137(5) Sep 2003, 421-434. *van Exel, N. J. A., Brouwer, W. B. F., van den Berg, B., & Koopmanschap, M. A. (2006). With a little help from an anchor Discussion and evidence of anchoring effects in contingent valuation: The Journal of Socio-Economics Vol 35(5) Oct 2006, 836-853. *van Kuyk-Minis, M.-A. H., & Madill, H. M. (1997). Workload management in occupational therapy: The approach taken at University Hospital Nijmegen, St Radboud: Occupational Therapy International Vol 4(2) 1997, 151-159. *Van Reen, E. (2008). Does timing of alcohol administration differentially affect sleep and the sleep EEG? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Verble, J. S. (1995). Self-management, time-management, and personality type. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Verkoeijen, P. P. J. L., Rikers, R. M. J. P., & Schmidt, H. G. (2005). The Effects of Prior Knowledge on Study-Time Allocation and Free Recall: Investigating the Discrepancy Reduction Model: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 139(1) Jan 2005, 67-79. *Verma, S. (1999). Socialization for survival: Developmental issues among working street children in India. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Verma, S., Sharma, D., & Larson, R. W. (2002). School stress in India: Effects on time and daily emotions: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 26(6) Nov 2002, 500-508. *Victorino, C. C., & Gauthier, A. H. (2005). Are Canadian Seniors Becoming More Active? Empirical Evidence Based on Time-Use Data: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 24(1) Spr 2005, 45-56. *Vodanovich, S. J., & Seib, H. M. (1997). Relationship between time structure and procrastination: Psychological Reports Vol 80(1) Feb 1997, 211-215. *Walker, R., & Adam, J. (2001). Changing time in an operating suite: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 38(1) Feb 2001, 25-35. *Waller, M. J. (2000). All in the timing: Team pacing behaviors in dynamic conditions. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Waller, M. J., Conte, J. M., Gibson, C. B., & Carpenter, M. A. (2001). The effect of individual perceptions of deadlines on team performance: Academy of Management Review Vol 26(4) Oct 2001, 586-600. *Walz, J. T. (2006). Review of The John Adair Handbook of Management and Leadership: Leadership & Organization Development Journal Vol 27(3) 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Warren, T. (2003). Class- and Gender-based Working Time? Time Poverty and the Division of Domestic Labour: Sociology Vol 37(4) Nov 2003, 733-752. *Waterworth, S. (2003). Temporal Reference Frameworks and Nurses' Work Organization: Time & Society Vol 12(1) Mar 2003, 41-54. *White, S. (2007). Let's get organized: An intervention for persons with co-occurring disorders: Psychiatric Services Vol 58(5) May 2007, 713. *Wigglesworth, G. (1997). An investigation of planning time and proficiency level on oral test discourse: Language Testing Vol 14(1) Mar 1997, 85-106. *Wikman, A.-S., Haikonen, S., Summala, H., Kalska, H., Hietanen, M., & Vilkki, J. (2004). Time-sharing strategies in driving after various cerebral lesions: Brain Injury Vol 18(5) May 2004, 419-432. *Wilcock, A. (1999). Biological and sociocultural perspectives on time use studies. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Williams, R. L., Verble, J. S., Price, D. E., & Layne, B. H. (1995). Relationship between time-management practices and personality indices and types: Journal of Psychological Type Vol 34 1995, 36-42. *Wilson, S. A. C. (2001). Family temporal organization and children's affect regulation: A quantitative and qualitative study of families living in a New York City homeless shelter. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wingard, L. (2007). Constructing time and prioritizing activities in parent-child interaction: Discourse & Society Vol 18(1) Jan 2007, 75-91. *Winter, E. C. (2005). A modified school year: Perspectives from the early years: Child Care in Practice Vol 11(4) Oct 2005, 399-413. *Wood, S. J., Stride, C. B., Wall, T. D., & Clegg, C. W. (2004). Revisiting the use and Effectiveness of Modern Management Practices: Human Factors and Ergonomics in Manufacturing Vol 14(4) Fal 2004, 415-432. *Xiping, L., & Ge, F. (2005). Development of Children's Strategy on Allocation of Study Time: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 37(5) 2005, 623-631. *Xiping, L., & Ge, F. (2006). Development of Elementary School Students on Allocation of Study Time under Different Time Limit: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 38(3) May 2006, 365-374. *Xiting, H., Chongzeng, B., & Chongde, X. (2004). The Correlation of the National Youth Volleyball Team Players' Time Management Disposition and Self-Worth: Psychological Science (China) Vol 27(6) Nov 2004, 1296-1299. *Xiting, H., & Zhijie, Z. (2001). The compiling of the Adolescence Time Management Disposition Inventory: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 33(4) 2001, 338-343. *Yakura, E. K. (2001). Billables: The valorization of time in consulting: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 44(7) Mar 2001, 1076-1095. *Yoels, W. C., & Clair, J. M. (1994). Never enough time: How medical residents manage a scarce resource: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 23(2) Jul 1994, 185-213. *Zacares Gonzalez, J. J., & Serra Desfilis, E. (1992). Time distribution: A developmental study from ages 11 to 45 yrs: Revista de Psicologia de la Educacion Vol 4(10) 1992, 1-25. *Zaffarano, M. A. (1993). Understanding leadership concepts for the professional court manager: An examination of leadership roles, leadership styles, and effective time management by judicial branch leaders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zentall, S. S., Harper, G. W., & Stormont-Spurgin, M. (1993). Children with hyperactivity and their organizational abilities: Journal of Educational Research Vol 87(2) Nov-Dec 1993, 112-117. *Zhang, H.-M., & Zhang, Z.-J. (2007). Usability of Tuckman Procrastination Scale in Chinese college students: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 15(1) Feb 2007, 10-12. *Zhang, Y., Goonetilleke, R. S., Plocher, T., & Liang, S.-F. M. (2005). Time-related behaviour in multitasking situations: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 62(4) Apr 2005, 425-455. *Zhang, Z., Zhang, Y., & Jin, H. (2004). Coping Strategies of College Students during Exam Period: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 18(4) Apr 2004, 225-227. *Zhijie, Z. (2005). Time Management Disposition, Self-esteem, Self-efficacy and Learning Satisfaction: An Analysis of the Mediation Model: Psychological Science (China) Vol 28(3) May 2005, 566-568. *Zhong, H. (2003). The relationship between the time management disposition and achievement motivation of college students: Psychological Science (China) Vol 26(4) Jul 2003, 747, 749. *Zimmerman, B. J., Bonner, S., & Kovach, R. (1996). Goal 2: Developing time planning and management skills. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Zimmerman, B. J., Greenberg, D., & Weinstein, C. E. (1994). Self-regulating academic study time: A strategy approach. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Zur, O. (2007). Time and Money: Managing Time, Fees, Billing, and Bartering. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Zuriff, G. E. (2003). A method for measuring student study time and preliminary results: College Student Journal Vol 37(1) Mar 2003, 72-78. *Zuzanek, J., & Smale, B. J. A. (1999). Life-cycle and across-the-week allocation of time to daily activities. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Zvonkovic, A. M., Notter, M. L., & Peters, C. L. (2006). Family Studies: Situating Everyday Family Life at Work, in Time, and Across Contexts. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. Further reading * * * External links Web books *What Time is it Now? Keys to Successful Time Management *How to Live on 24 Hours a Day - The classic time management book *How to Live on 24 Hours a Day - Full text online and free PDF Web articles * A PPT based tutorial on http://www.tntech.edu/counsel/olr/Time-Management---Tutorial-imp.html Category:Management Category:Personal development de:Zeitmanagement es:Gestión del tiempo